


Storytelling

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wanted to hear about Kalasin," says Buri. Written for Goldenlake's Tortall Fanfiction SMACKDOWN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storytelling

“You wanted to hear about Kalasin,” says Buri, as she sprawls on the bed; too many years spent sleeping in bedrolls or on cots has made her very appreciative of a proper bed.

Kel blinks and turns onto her belly, folding her arms beneath her head. “I wasn’t going to ask,” she says after a moment, “but, yes.”

“Thayet has a miniature portrait of her,” Buri remarks, “but the portrait doesn’t do her justice. She was the loveliest woman in the world – but it wasn’t just her looks. It was… _her_. She was wonderful.”

“I can’t imagine,” Kel murmurs, and Buri knows she’s thinking of Kalasin’s sacrifice.

“It wasn’t just that. She married the Warlord and bore his daughter, listened to him order daily prayers for a male heir, and watched him mistreat her people. He _never_ broke her. His wars made it so she had to send Thayet away to safety, and she didn’t break.”

“Why did she marry him? If he mistreated the K’mir so?”

Buri sighs. “I wish it were that simple. It was his father’s attempt at trying to end the fighting – forging an alliance, as you nobles like to say. Kalasin and the clan never suspected how he would turn on us.”

Kel tips her head to one side as she listens, her eyes never leaving Buri’s face. “And when she sent Thayet away….”

“I went. I had to. I’d already sworn to protect Thayet. I promised Kalasin, months before. Even my mother understood."

Kel blinks. "Your mother?"

"When Kalasin left the clan to marry, my mother went with her," Buri replies, tiredly. "She and my brother are buried in Sarain, at Kalasin's left and right hand."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not – not any longer. My mother and brother died honorable deaths."

"And?" Kel probes, smiling lightly as she allows one finger to trace down Buri's nose.

"Stop that. If it all hadn't happened, I wouldn't have come to Tortall with Thayet."


End file.
